borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Borderlands Petshop
I thought it would be neat if in some new DLC you would be able to capture and domesticate a pet from within the game that would follow you, help you loot, and kill enemies. If this were a possibility what pet would you choose? How would you capture it? What would you name it? And what would you use it for? Personally, I would choose a Skag for a pet, simply because I love skags. I think catching one would have to involve wearing its health down and tranqualizing it with some new weapon type that would have to be included in a DLC. (Stun Gun, Tranq Gun, I dunno?) I would name it Scab. Cuz Skags kinda look like they are covered in scabs. And I would use it mostly for finding loot for me so that I don't have to run around everywhere holding the freakin square button down. CrapStomper 18:27, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Of course, for badasses, you would need a Master Ball, correct? I would want a Badass burning spiderant. I would name it Charizard. 19:00, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Haha, ya ok you have a point. We dont want to turn BL into pokemon... I just thought a pet skag would be fun. CrapStomper 19:07, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :: We don't???? Haha - a combination of the two greatest games: Borderlands and Pokemon. Pokelands. I think it is a great idea, CrapStomper, but I also agree that it probably wouldn't happen. Greenbrooms 19:52, March 9, 2010 (UTC) SKAGZILLA! =P Steel _ 19:16, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I think you have a great idea honestly! Sure you don't wanna make it into pokemon, but having a Rakk or a Skag or Scythid following you around looting ammo and money would be pretty sweet. As long as they aren't doing any big contributions to damage or strategy, I think it'd be a really cool perk for a later DLC for sure. I mean the game is already easy enough as it is. To be honest though, just judging by the layout and overall design of the game, I highly doubt its anything that is actually going to be implemented. URBESTESTFRENJESUS 19:36, March 9, 2010 (UTC) oooooh destroyer pet or crawmerax pet rofl then duel xD I always thought that Bloodwing should have been able to pick up loot as well as attack enemies. I also always thought it was odd that Mordecai just kept him in his backpack, and threw him like a grenade (he makes the same animation for both actions) when needed. 19:49, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so to make the idea a little more probable; perhaps part of the DLC itself could be a "Creatures of Pandora Battle Arena". Capture a beastie in the wild, buff it with new items/whatever, and fight it against another player for winnings (money/guns/exp/etc.) Ok, scratch that. Now that i've written this idea it still seems improbable and like Pokemon....mission not-accomplished....oh well. Ok then how about they just give us an arena in BL much like the "Circle of Death" thing but where we can pick and choose what we fight/difficulty/number of opponents/etc. Defeating certain set-ups unlocks bosses, new creatures, etc. Maybe this idea is a little more viable. Imagine fighting like 4 Crawmerax at once.... CrapStomper 20:00, March 9, 2010 (UTC) That sounds wonderful. It would be like a training mode where everything can be customized. There could be challenges with certain requirements, but that are not mandatory. I don't know how it would handle experience (I'd prefer it doesn't affect experience, like the Underdome), but I could see this being a very good addition. I would prefer that doesn't become its own DLC (Like the Underdome), but that it is tacked on to another. 20:40, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I agree. It would have to be a part of a much bigger DLC rather then the DLC itself (that would be lame). CrapStomper 21:00, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I think something more practical and in game would be better; your own claptrap? It could store extra items, and you could give it a weapon to hold/use. And obviously customisable. Dragonix842 21:19, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. Best idea ever right there. Imagine, your Claptrap stores your weapons, but can also use them (without using your ammo, of course. Maybe his own ammo supply?) Regardless, it could be made "smart" - if attacking Guardians, it'd pull out that Orion you stowed a while ago. If fighting against legions of bandits, you'll see him produce your Hellfire you've been meaning to sell. That could even be simply one of the upgrade paths. Heck, I'd pay for that. Like, as a standalone DLC item. -- 21:20, March 9, 2010 (UTC) See, the problem with pets the size of Skagzilla, and the overgrown lobster Crawmerax is cleaning up after them. Don't want to be feeding your Skagzilla burritos anytime soon ya know. DeviateBeaver Awesome idea! Thumbs up bro. Now...would you need to find a kit and repair him every time a bunch of bandits blows the crap out of him? Also...Claptrap battle arena! Fight your claptrap against other players claptraps! lol....I don't know I'm so stuck on this whole gladiator/arena battle thing....maybe I just need to get the second DLC.... CrapStomper 21:31, March 9, 2010 (UTC) It could be done easily and efficiently. Im guessing you'd get it from a vendor, who's unlocked by doing the usual 'go find me ' quest. It could be set up like you, with a small inventory space (nothing hax, like 10?) with an active weapon, a sheild, and a class mod. You could buy repair kits from the vendor for if your claptrap died, and buy different claptrap classmods (as well as find them). These could increase inventory space..or let it auto heal if you put a repair kit in it's inventory? Throw in some customise options, and some sort of newU claptrap equivilant at the vendor incase it dies and you have no kits, and you're good to go. Dragonix842 21:51, March 9, 2010 (UTC) If i could have any pet i would probably have an apeshit midget. I would capture him with a lasso and i would call him jerry. He would be used for chopping up my food when i was hungry and for climbing inside crawmerax and stealling loot inside of him. IBrandino 22:43, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :If you could catch people, I would try to catch one of the loot midgets. Probably Mini Steve. 22:46, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Haha, thanks Brandino. I was originally trying to get at creative reply's like yours and this turned into a future DLC chat. An apeshit midget named Jerry....thats freakin weird. lol. CrapStomper 22:47, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey no problem man. Me and Jerry go way back. lol!!! just spicing up some of the B-O-LANDS! hahaIBrandino 22:50, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Dungeon Runners had a "loot gremlin" or some such that would follow you around in the dungeons, you could feed crappy items to him and he'd convert them to gold- obviously for a rediced rate compared to the actual stores, but it'd save you the trouble of leaving the dungeon to sell a pack full of subpar items. I'd love to get a Claptrap who could do the same sort of thing here. Oh, and I definitely think Bloodwing should be able to pick stuff up- maybe then he'd be useful. As it is, I can't friggin get him to work worth a damn. HandofBobb :The only way I've found him to be useful is with points in Bird of Prey, and then he's pretty much broken. 23:01, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Hell, I can't count the number of times ive thrown him right at some guy not ten feet in front of me, only to watch him veer off 90% and go get caught in the rafters of some random hut for his entire duration. HandofBobb :: Yeah, he's quite ineffective when dealing with close-quarters environments. I think I remember hearing somewhere that Bloodwing has the potential to be the most over-powered, or absolute worst action skill. That pretty much sums it up. 00:28, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I would hands down capture a mini steve or a normal steve so when i would call him out he would say HEYOO!! That would be the best;)CelestalBrushExpert 00:59, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I'd try and get Mothrakk as a pet and rain hell upon my enemies Blackheart1991 01:17, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm honestly not too keen on the whole "pet" thing, it's starting to sound more and more like WOW's hunter and I'd like to think that BL has transcended that level of...you know...But I'm totally on board with the custom Claptrap. I can see it now; Taylor Kobb's CT rolling alongside Brick, blasting AC/DC while bull-rushing a midget. Or better yet: Mordecai: "I told you, STAY STILL!" Emo Claptrap: "But I'll get shot!" Mordecai: "Yeah, and I won't. Now be a good rolling sniper's blind and try not to cry so much this time." I took all the wrong messages away from Fight Club...Rampant Anarchist 06:34, March 10, 2010 (UTC) i like the idea of pets but im not so fond of the idea of catching them, mabye a pet shop of sorts that sells special breeds of popular pandora spieces, i just cant see a full size spiderant following you around, a little version that runs around and collects cash and items dropped by ppl youve killed, also there are already little versions of a few species already (bloodwing = mini rakk, crazy earls baby skag)